Użytkownik:Macbre/Wyspy Owcze
Książki * Brandt Don, More Stamps and Story of the Faroe Islands, Postverk Føroya, 2006 * Brencz Maciej, Farerskie kadry. Wyspy, gdzie owce mówią dobranoc, Wydawnictwo Poznańskie, Poznań 2019 * Brú Heðin, Honor biedaka, tłum. Henryk Anders i Maria Krysztofiak, Wydawnictwo Poznańskie, Poznań 1970 * Chichester Young George Vaughan, From the Vikings to the Reformation: A Chronicle of the Faroe Islands up to 1538, Shearwater Press, Douglas Isle of Man 1979 * Gaini Firouz, Lessons of Islands. Place and identity in the Faroe Islands, Faroe University Press, Tórshavn 2013 * Green Joshua John, Music-making in the Faroes, Sprotin, Vestmanna 2013 * Heinesen William, Czarny kocioł, tłum. Maria Kłos-Gwizdalska, Wydawnictwo Poznańskie, Poznań 1968 * Heinesen William, The Lost Musicians, Dedalus Europe, Sawtry 2006 * Heinesen William, Wyspy Dobrej Nadziei, tłum. Andrzej Kołaczkowski, Państwowy Instytut Wydawniczy, Warszawa 1974 * Heinesen William, Zaczarowane światło, tłum. Franciszek Jaszuński, Maria Kłos-Gwizdalska, Wydawnictwo Poznańskie, Poznań 1970 * Jakubowski Marcin, Loos Marek, Wyspy Owcze – przewodnik turystyczny, PCIT Tramp, Szczecin 2003 * Joensen Jóan Pauli, Pilot Whaling in the Faroe Islands. History. Ethnography. Symbols, Faroe University Press, Tórshavn 2009 * Jóansson Tórður, English loanwords in Faroese, Fannir, Tórshavn 1997 * Johannessen Uni Holm, The Bobble Hat Goalkeeper, Sprotin, Vestmanna 2012 * Kempiński Andrzej M., Ilustrowany Leksykon Mitologii Wikingów, Kurpisz, Poznań 2009 * Krysztofiak Maria, Literatura farerska w: Przewodnik po literaturach skandynawskich, Poznań 2000, s. 93-100 * Kucharz Eugeniusz Józef, Wyspy Owcze (Føroyar), Katowice 2002 * Michalski Marcin, Wasielewski Maciej, 81:1. Opowieści z Wysp Owczych, Czarne, Wołowiec 2011 * Nansen Fridtjof, In Northern Mists: Arctic Exploration in Early Times (gutenberg.org) * Petersen Hjalmar P., Adams Jonathan, Faroese: A Language Course for Beginners, Stiðin 2014 * Proctor James, Faroe Islands, Bradt Travel Guides, Chalfont St Peter 2013 * Russell-Jeaffreson Joseph, The Faröe Islands, S. Low, Marston & Company Ltd, London 1898 * Symington Andrew James, Pen and pencil sketches of Faröe and Iceland. With an appendix containing translations from the Icelandic and 51 illustrations engraved on wood by W. J. Linton, London, Longman, Green, Longman, and Roberts London 1862 * Taylor Elizabeth, The Far Islands and Other Cold Places: Travel Essays of a Victorian Lady, Pogo Press 1997 * West John F., Faroese Folk Tales & Legends, Shetland Publishing Company, Ltd 1980 * Wylie Jonathan, The Faroe Islands: Interpretations of History, University Press of Kentucky, Lexington 1987 Publikacje naukowe * Brańka Tomasz, Geopolityczny status Królestwa Danii – mit państwa unitarnego w: Państwo i Prawo, nr 4/2012 (pdf) * Nalaskowski Jan, Kwestia niepodległości Wysp Owczych, www.stosunkimiedzynarodowe.info; dostęp 23.1.2011 (kopia) * Piotrowski Bernard, Mały etnos skandynawski – Farerowie w: Sprawy narodowościowe. Seria nowa, t. 4, zeszyt 2 (11) 1997, Poznań 1998, s. 319–328. * Piotrowski Bernard, Ruch narodowościowy mieszkańców Wysp Owczych w XIX wieku w: Polska – Niemcy – Europa. Studia z dziejów myśli politycznej i stosunków międzynarodowych, red. Antoni Czubiński, Poznań 1977, s. 197–205. * Sagan Stanisław, Serzhanova Viktoriya, Wapińska Dominika, Charakterystyka aktów ustrojowych autonomii nordyckich w: Studia Iuridica Lublinensia, nr 22/2014 (pdf) * Szwed Katarzyna, Autonomie duńskie na drodze do uzyskania niepodległości w: Ius et Administratio 2/2013, Uniwersytet Rzeszowski (pdf) * Szwed Katarzyna, Stanowisko autonomii nordyckich wobec integracji europejskiej w: Zeszyty naukowe Uniwersytetu Rzeszowskiego, zeszyt 77/2013 (pdf) * Zbucki Łukasz, Kuźmicki Marek, Geograficzna izolacja Wysp Owczych a rozwój ruchu turystycznego, Państwowa Szkoła Wyższa im. Papieża Jana Pawła II w Białej Podlaskiej, 2016 (pdf) Prasa * Brencz Maciej, Osiemnaście okruszków pośród bezmiaru w: Zupełnie Inny Świat nr 3/2019 * Brencz Maciej, Szuter i wełniana czapka w: Tygodnik Przegląd nr 26/2019 * Kabat Tomasz, Deszczowa krawędź Europy w: „Gazeta Wyborcza” z 28–29.11.1997 * Kubiak Krzysztof, Brytyjska okupacja Wysp Owczych 1940–1945 w: „Kwartalnik Bellona” nr 1/2015 * Klimko-Dobrzaniecki Hubert, Wyspy Owcze. Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc w: „Studium” nr 3, 4 (57, 58) 2006, s. 204–208. * Michalski Marcin, Profesjonaliści po godzinach w: Zupełnie Inny Świat nr 3/2012 (pdf) * Michalski Marcin, Wasielewski Maciej, Wyspy Owcze. Raj policzalny w: "Gazeta Wyborcza" z 11.2.2008. (online) * Szelągowska Grażyna, Wyspy Owcze – wyspy wikingów w: Dania, Warszawa 2010, s. 372–382. * Szulc Aleksander, Język farerski (język Wysp Owczych) w: Języki indoeuropejskie, t. 2, red. Leszek Bednarczuk, Warszawa 1988, s. 782–784. * Trusewicz Iwona, Gdzie trawa rośnie na dachach w: „Rzeczpospolita” z 20.7.2007. * Trusewicz Iwona, Polak po faryjsku w: „Rzeczpospolita” z 11.6.1996. * Wałęga Stanisław, Ptasie żniwa na Wyspach Owczych w: „Przekrój” nr 33/1982 Zew Północy * Brencz Maciej, Szlakiem farerskich legend w: nr 34/2019 * Bryk Monika, Studia na Wyspach Owczych w: Zew Północy nr 12/2012 * Eysturland Kinga, 95+1, czyli nowy dom na Wyspach Owczych w: Zew Północy nr 30/2018 * Eysturland Kinga, Archipelag poza sezonem nieczynny w: Zew Północy nr 26/2017 * Eysturland Kinga, Farerskie nazwiska w: Zew Północy nr 34/2019 * Eysturland Kinga, Faroe Way - sztuka przetrwania na Wyspach Owczych (rozmowa z Jakubem Witkiem) w: Zew Północy nr 33/2019 * Eysturland Kinga, Klaksvík - stolica Norðoyggjar w: Zew Północy nr 23/2016 * Eysturland Kinga, Krew w wodzie, czyli Farerczycy kontra reszta świata w: Zew Północy nr 24/2016 * Eysturland Kinga, Ólavsøka w: Zew Północy nr 19/2014 * Eysturland Kinga, Podróż za jeden uśmiech w: Zew Północy nr 28/2017 * Eysturland Kinga, Śmigłowcem przez Wyspy Owcze w: Zew Północy nr 32/2018 * Eysturland Kinga, Światełko w tunelu w: Zew Północy nr 18/2013 * Eysturland Kinga, Ucztowanie po farersku w: Zew Północy nr 21/2015 * Frątczak Bartosz, Wyspy Owcze, czyli zapiski z rewizyty w: Zew Północy nr 10/2011 * Jagodziński Zygmunt, Czesław Słania - geniusz rytu (cz. 2) w: Zew Północy nr 27/2017 * Jakubowski Marcin, Michalski Marcin, Staniszewski Izabela, Archipelag mgieł i zachwytów w: Zew Północy nr 14/2013 (numer poświęcony Wyspom Owczym) * Jakubowski Marcin, Cha-cha-cha, czyli Kórið hjá Jóhan w Szczecinie w: Zew Północy nr 6/2010 * Lach Łukasz (?), Opuszczone osady Wysp Owczych w: Zew Północy nr 9/2011 * Michalski Marcin, Autobusami przez archipelag w: Zew Północy nr 29/2018 * Michalski Marcin, Grindadráp: wieloryby, fakty i emocje w: Zew Północy nr 24/2016 * Michalski Marcin, Linie promowe Wysp Owczych w: Zew Północy nr 30/2018 * Michalski Marcin, Lítla Dímun - wielka mała wyspa w: Zew Północy nr 8/2011 * Michalski Marcin, Sztuka na marginesach w: Zew Północy nr 7/2010 * Michalski Marcin, Wyspy Owcze: farerska przygoda z futbolem w: Zew Północy nr 3/2009 * Michalski Marcin, Wyspy Owcze - kraina utkana z dźwięków w: Zew Północy nr 6/2010 Materiały filmowe * filmcentralen.dk W sieci * slaniacrazy.blogspot.com - farerskie znaczki Czesława Słanii